


That Stupid Red String

by CreamySoda



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Soulmate AU, This is Bad, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-03-24 05:37:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13804563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreamySoda/pseuds/CreamySoda
Summary: Sal Fisher didn't have his red string but what's he's supposed to do when it suddenly shows up?





	1. Chapter 1

When people discussed the possible outcomes of finding who was on the other end of their supposed bright red string around their pointer finger, Sal usually tuned them out.

His “Friends” back in Jersey would talk nonstop about that kind of stuff. 

Sal wasn't so concerned with it. Mainly, because he didn't have that thin red string. He tried everything he could to make it appear but it was no use. He spent hours obsessing over it, he even cried once because he couldn't talk about having one with his friends. Sal was glad that he didn't have to talk to them about it anymore.

He had moved to Addison Apartments and couldn't be more thrilled. His first day there was.. Interesting, to say the least. He had met a Janitor or at least he thought she was a janitor named Lisa who insisted he meet her son. He had promised her he’d talk to him later after exploring the building a bit and she just smiled and went back to work. 

Okay, so maybe he lied to her about having to ‘explore the building’ because as soon as she was out of sight he went back to his apartment. It wasn't anything against her just that he wasn't really feeling up to seeing more kids who would most likely ask about his nonexistent string. 

Sal ran his fingers through gizmos fur and sighed contently. Despite everything happening lately, Gizmo was always there to be some sort of comfort for Sal and he really appreciated it, whether the fat cat knew that or not. Gizmo purred softly and rolled over so his stomach was facing upwards. Henry Fisher walked through the door and gizmo jumped off of sal to stroll over to his food bowl. Sal rolled his eyes at the cat and noticed the exhausted expression on his dads face. 

“Hi, dad”. 

“Sal” he mumbled in a bleak tone before heading towards his room. 

Sal, unfortunately, was used to this greeting and just hopped off to the couch to his room. He grabbed a black sweatshirt to throw over his shirt laid out on his bed and slipped it on. Deciding that was good enough to go out he took a quick glance around his room and noticed something under his T.V. He figured he’d check it out and found his Gameboy under there. He stuffed it in his pocket and left his bedroom.

Patting gizmo on the head he headed out of the apartment and into the elevator. He went to the third floor and walked over to Lisa. She smiled at him and he smiled back, even though she couldn’t really see it. 

“Oh! Sal, i forgot to give you something”. She quickly pulled out a card from her back pocket. “ You'll need this to get down into the basement”. 

He accepted the card and put it into his pocket along with his Gameboy. He thanked her and headed back into the elevator. 

...

Once he reached the basement floor he entered was he assumed was Lisa’s apartment. He saw two rooms to the right of him once he was inside and a kitchen on the left. The kitchen looked really dark and he thought he’d turn a light on or something because it was kinda freaking him out how..empty the room seemed. 

He walked into the kitchen and was greeted with a black, wispy cloud-like figure in the corner. Its red eyes glowed threateningly at Sal then just disappeared into thin air. ‘What the hell was that?’ Sal thought. He knew this building was fucked up. That..thing only confirmed his suspicions. 

He shook any thoughts of trying to investigate whatever the hell that was. Instead, he walked back over to the two rooms and guessed that the room with the black sign on it was her son’s. God, he hoped this kid wasn’t really weird or something like that. Mpt that Sal isn't weird because he most definitely is, but weirder would just throw the potential friendship off.

Sal took a deep breath and knocked on the door. 

“Come in”. A muffled voice came from behind the door.

Sal furrowed his brows at what he could be doing but opened the door anyway. 

The sight was almost comical, the boy had a paintbrush in his mouth and another in his right hand. In the other hand, he held a green tube of paint. He held the tube of paint out to Sal and said a muffled “Can you open this?” which honestly sounded more like gibberish but Sal took the hint and open the paint tube.

Sal took a moment to look at the boy. Long, brown hair was pulled back in a really messy ponytail to avoid paint in his hair. He wore a brown shirt which looked like it had maybe an S and an F? He’d ask him what it stood for or meant later. 

In the time Sal was looking at the boy he had finished whatever he was painting and took the paintbrush out of his mouth. 

“I’m Larry by the way”. He held his hand out. 

Sal shook it and felt his chest tighten slightly. “I’m uh Sal. I’m just moved into 402, your mom sent me here to meet you or something”. ‘Nice use of words, Sal’ he thought, for some reason annoyed with himself for not delivering that well enough. Since when did he care how he ‘delivered’ things?

Larry nodded his head.

“What does your shirt stand for?”. Sal blurted out.

“Sanity's Fall”. He said Ardently. “You wanna hear their new single?”.

Sal nodded his head.

Larry put his paint brushes on his dresser and walked to his radio. “I like your mask”.

“It’s a prosthetic”. 

“Oh shit dude, sorry”. He said Apologetically.

“S’ fine, I've heard worse”. 

Larry turned his radio on and a metal song came on and he actually enjoyed it despite never hearing metal music before. 

Sal smiled under his mask as he headbanged alongside Larry.

He could really get used to this.


	2. Feelings

Gizmo curled his tail around Sal’s left leg and left out a soft purr. Sal smiled at the fat cat and gave him a soft pat on the head. He walked to his room. The dark room lit up instantly when Sal flipped the light switch on.

Sal was tired.

He nearly collapsed on his bed. The warmth from the fabric of his blanket was almost enough to put him asleep. Sal let out a small sigh as he took his unreasonably uncomfortable mask off. 

Not wanting to actually look at himself in the mirror, he got up and turned away from his dresser. He set the mask off to the side and decided he couldn’t really avoid it anymore. Turning around, he removed his glass eye and set it in its cup. He sluggishly walked over near the door and turned the blinding light off. Sal nearly ran back to the comfort and safety of his bed. 

Sal hated the dark. As stupid as it sounded, he really fucking did. He hated that he hated the dark, couldn’t stand it. It was just so.. Ominous and terrifying. He always ended up with a racing heart and sweaty palms. The first time he slept over at Larry’s house he almost ran back to his apartment. He managed to survive only because Larry saw his obvious discomfort and laid right next to him, making stupid ass jokes. 

Speaking of Larry, It had been 2 whole months since they first met and Sal actually found himself really enjoying the other’s company. He never really had a best friend and having Larry there was honestly a blessing to him. Larry actually listened to Sal’s sometimes despondent rants and would try to help however he could. 

Sal felt his chest ache at just the thought of Larry and he shook his head. His eyelids felt heavy and he closed them, he turned over on his side. The darkened sight lets him drift off to sleep. 

-

Larry thought there was something wrong with him. Until now.

A bright red string was tied around his pointer finger into a small bow. This wasn’t here his entire life.

Why did it suddenly just pop up overnight?

Thinking back he didn’t think he did anything different then what he usually does to make the string show up. He took a quick glance at the painting he did the week before. A finger with a red string on it. huh.

He wasn’t really that...excited about it? Yeah, sure, he’s stoked about having a soulmate. It’s just he thought he had already thought he found his. I mean, what are the chances that Sal would end up being on the other end of his string?

Sighing, he ran a hand through his hair. He had ended up falling for his best friend, of all people! The same guy who he had only known for two months and was already in love with. Sure, he had thought about telling Sal. The keyword there was thought, he never had the balls to actually try and take some action on his situation. Larry would try and build up the courage to tell him but it was never there. He could talk about the most random shit and was totally fine but as soon as his feelings got washed up into conversation he was a total pussy.

What am I going to do? He thought bitterly. Tell Sal “Hey, I think your hot and I have these really gay feelings for you. Wanna go out?” No thanks. Even if he did somehow ask Sal out, and he said yes, would they have to eventually break up to go to their separate soulmates? Maybe there was a chance Sal was his soulmate? Larry’s eyelids felt heavy as he closed them. Thoughts of Who this soulmate was filled his head and he dreamt of them. 

But all he saw was a certain Sal Fisher.

-

Sal raced from his apartment down to Larry’s in the span of about 5 minutes. 

His face was in the biggest grin anyone had ever seen. He had hastily thrown on his mask and was still in his pajamas. When he arrived to Larry’s apartment he knocked on the door. Lisa had opened her door with a smile on her face. “Hiya Sal!”. 

“HeyLisaIhaveanemergencyIneedtoseeLarry!”. He rushed out. 

Lisa moved from in front of the door and let him inside. He ran to Larry’s room and knocked on the door. A second later, Larry opened the door and saw Sal.

Sal froze at the sight of him. He saw the red string around his Best friends finger. He saw how it connected to his. Sal’s pupil’s were twice the size they normally were and he couldn’t find the right words to say right now. He had originally wanted to tell Larry he had his string. But now, everything seemed too real. Reality set in a few moments later and he knew Larry was his soulmate. Larry was his soulmate. 

“Hey, Sally Face”. Larry sounded..nervous? Scared? He wouldn’t be scared. No that just wasn’t really… well, Larry. 

Sal found his voice and smiled again.

“Hey Larry Face”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be out way sooner and i apologize! This is my first time writing in awhile and I'm actually really happy with this. Let me know of any mistakes or anything, Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> The second part will be up later this week. This was really just for practice but I kinda got into the story so now it had two parts. oops.


End file.
